Man on a Mission
by Lawzo24
Summary: AU. It's been 5 years since Finn Hudson left Lima, Ohio for a new life in London, UK. This is his diary as he prepares for a Glee reunion.. FINN. FURT. SLASH.
1. Me, Finn Hudson

When I first decided to leave Lima my mother thought I was doing the most stupidest thing imagineable. She couldn't believe I was ditching Lima to go and live in London.. a place I'd never been before, a place I'd never even feined interest in before. But it's a decision that I have never regretted.

I have a great life in London. I own a company which rakes in nearly 3 million a year. I'm loaded. I have a grest set of friends and I have the most wonderful, special girlfriend.

Leaving Lima was something that I'd never planned. I was going to go to University, do a sports degree and hopefully become an international famous soccer player. But that wasn't to happen. After I'd been rejected from all of my three college choices I just decided to up and leave. There was no point staying behind. All my friends were leaving for different parts of America and I was to leave a lonely life.

I didn't tell anyone, apart from my mother, that I was leaving for London. I went online, booked the first flight (which happened to be the next morning) and packed a bag. I had a generally rubbish nights sleep that night wondering if I had made a right decision or if I would live to regret that decision.

I have never regretted the decision.

One thing I may have regretted though was not telling anyone. Before I'd left I'd just been dumped by Rachel who had got back together with her ex boyfriend Jesse and I was a bit depressed on my own. I turned to drink and random hook ups. One of them hook ups just happened to be my former brother in law Kurt Hummel.

Wait.. what?

One minute me and Kurt was arguing about my drinking, and the next minute he was bent over his desk whilst I gave him, what can only be described as, a right good seeing too. We never spoke about that night again but I know that Kurt wanted a repeat performance. And if I was being honest with myself- I did aswell.

Kurt hurt the most when I left. He sent me a heartbreaking email telling me that he'd never gotten over his crush on me and by having sex with him I'd just made him fall even harder for me. And then I'd left. He said he was devastated, appalled and disappointed. He really thought that, maybe, we'd have a good chance of something.

But that would have been impossible for I am not gay.

I'm not.

Absolutely not.

Anyway, I have a wonderful girlfriend named Anne-Marie. She was working as my Personal Assistant when I first started the company four years ago. She's wonderful, brilliant, spectactular, amazing. She's everything a man could want in a woman- she's fiesty, she's loving and she has a great set of tits. (How clichéd, but I'm only human). Plus she has a fabulous personalitly.

She's everything to me. But there is just one thing, one big, huge, massive thing that could eventually cause the end of my relationship with Anne-Marie.

She isn't Kurt.

Glee was a wonerful time of my life. I'd made some friends for life, and I'm still in contact with some of them now.

Puck quit college after the first year after getting a girl pregnant, he got engaged to her and was pretty much ready to give up his sexual demon ways. Until the girl told him that he wasn't the father of the baby- it was his best mate Matt. Ouch. Karma, possibly? He now works as a fitness instructor in a top glass gym and he comes to London every three months to visit for a week.

I still speak to Quinn. She attended a university in New York (along with Kurt and Mercedes), came out as a lesbian and the last I heard she was dating Rachel Berry. Funny how these things work out, isn't it? As for Mercedes, well, she lost a ton of weight and became Miss America UK 2013 (and I'm not even lying here). She's now a Broadway star.

I've not heard much from Tina and Artie. I know that the pair of them got married about 3 years ago, but when I spoke to Quinn last year by email they had apparently divorced. Tina now apparently works in Germany whilst no-one has really heard from Artie.

Brittany is married to a basketball player. Santana is engaged to a soccer player. They are still best friends. Rachel is a top TV star who leads the cast in a top rated programme, and is of course apparently dating Quinn.

Now Kurt. I've not spoken to Kurt at all since he emailed me. I sent him an email back saying how sorry I was for leaving without saying goodbye, hurting his feelings and generally just being a Class A douche but I didn't hear back from him. I know he went to college with Quinn and Mercedes and when I spoke to Quinn last year on the phone he was apparently dating a footballer named Sam, who was closested. But I've not heard from Quinn for nearly a year so I have no idea what's going on there.

My mother, of course, married Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad but they divorced a year after marriage. My mum remarried to a doctor named Brad who I've only met once and instantly loathed him.

Anyway, I got an email today from Mike Chang who is hosting a Glee reunion back in Lima. It's in four weeks time and is a long weekend of catch up. I'm not sure if I want to go. He hopes that Will Schuster will be able to attend with his wife Emma Pillsbury.

I mean it'd be good to see all my fellow Gleeks again. I really miss Mercedes diva attitude, Santana's sassyness and I even miss Brittany's dumbness (It was SO nice to be the dumbest person in Glee after Brittany joined, so nice!). But I can't face seeing Kurt again knowing I broke his heart for a 2nd time.

I've not told Anne-Marie about it yet but I know when I do tell her she will convince to me go.

And I no doubt will do anything when I stare into sparkling Green eyes.

That's it for Chapter One. I hope you like it! I'm still contining with my other fanfiction I Do.

The next chapter of this story will be probably Tuesday or Wednesday. Finn gets a surpise when a blast from the past knocks on his door!


	2. Me and Miss Jones

Sorry if people noticed spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm not a writer so my spelling isn't all that great. I am looking for a BETA though but I have no idea how to go about all that.

Anyway, here's chapter two- I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Being a millionare, people expect me to have changed. To have suddenly become an insufferable nightmare (big word there, thanks Anne-Marie for teaching me that word!) and to have completly abanded everything from my past. I haven't. Yes, I have money. I'm proud of myself. I have a nice house, three cars and I go on holidays five times a year. Yes, i was in the Forbes Top 500 richest men in the world last year and I'm so very proud of that acheivement- there isn't many former Lima residents who can say that. But essentially I am still me- I am still Finn Hudson, the awkard Frankenteen. I still have my moments of dizziness and I still have my moments where all I really want is a nice hug from my mother because surely hat will make everything better?

Money isn't everything. It's bloody brilliant- don't get me wrong. I like having money and I'd never complain about being rich because it's something I have worked towards and quite frankly I have worked my arse of these past couple of years so I pretty much do deserve the money that I earn. But I really agree with those who say that all you need is love. And it's something that I haven't found yet.

Yes, Anne-Marie is beautiful, but would she really be interested in me if I wasn't loaded? Would she want me if I just Finn Hudson the Lima loser? I think not. Because Anne-Marie, although spectacularly awesome, is driven by money.

My money.

She doesn't have a job yet is always kitted out in the latest fashion accessories. She doesn't contribute to the bills but she is always the first in line and there when the banks open to spend my money using my credit card. And I allow it go on because I love her.

At least I thought I did.

Because lately, I have been questioning everything when it comes towards love and Anne-Marie. We do have an amazing life together, and we have a brilliantly hectic sexual and social life. And we have had quite a brilliant 3 and a half years together. I think she is expecting me to propose to her soon. Actually I know she is expecting me to propose because of all the hints. "Jamie and Belle are engaged and they are two years younger then us" and "That ring is AMAZING. It would look great on my finger!". She could'nt be anymore blatant if she tried.

But I put up with her because I need someone in my life. I need to feel loved. And I do think, despite it all, that she does love me. But honestly I don't think I love her. I think I just like having her company. We're basically just friends with sexual benefits. I see her as someone to fulfill my sexual needs and she sees someone who has a massive bank account.

Anne-Marie isn't in today and I have the day to myself. She's out shopping with her friend Belle who is a total, total bitch. I can't stand the woman- she makes me want to put my nuts in a blender and turn it on. And that voice- I have never known a woman with a voice as squaky as that. It's like- do you talk like that because of a speech impediment or because you've never had a good, hard shag?

I'm having a lazy day in. Maybe do some bills later, run some errands. Will be watching the Football later- Arsenal are playing and they are honestly like the greatest time in the history of football teams. Might be hitting the town later though if Brendan is around. Brendan's not a friend friend, just someone I go out with every now and again when I need to let me hair down. He owns a lap dancing club which does have it's benefits.

Just as I'm about to settle down and catch up on Hollyoaks using my Sky+HD box, there is a knock on the door. It won't be Anne-Marie because she has her own keys, and I'm not expecting Sholena, the cleaner, until tomorrow. It possibly might be a friend but they usually call if they are coming around for a beer. I get up of the sofa and walk over to door and answer it. Honestly, if you asked me who I thought would be at the door this person wouldn't have even registed on my radar.

* * *

"Mercedes Jones?" I asks in complete shock. She looks stunning. Like, wow. She really has lots of weight. But what is she doing here? In London? At his flat.

"Finn Hudson" she smiles a white, toothy smile. She has totally had her teeth done but they do look quite spectactular. "Are you surprised to see me?"

"Completely" I replied honestly. "Come in, please, wow what a shock! Why are you here? You look amazing! Do you want a cup of tea? How are you!"

Mercedes laughed. "On your still the same old complicated Finn Hudson aer'nt you?" she smiled "To answer you- I'm here because I'm doing a promotinal tour in London and I knew you lived in the area. Like, your totally in the Yellow Pages which is quite dangerous, you know. Thank you, I know I look amazing. It's been hard work but I look even more fabulous then I ever did before even though I was pretty much hot stuff anyway and yes, I'd love a cup of tea- two sugars please, no milk and finally yes I am bloody brilliant thank you Finn!". She takes a deep breath, swaggers into Finns house and does a double take. "Bloody hell Finn you've done alright for yourself ain't ya?"

"You know, I can't complain" I smile back at her "Life's pretty amazing right now".

Mercedes sits down on his comfy leather sofa and takes off her very expensive Gucci leather jacket and places it next to her. She looks around the living area and comes across a picture of Anne-Marie. "This girl is gorgeous, is she your girlfriend?".

"Yeah, that's Anne-Marie. She's quite something" I say.

"She's a gold digger, you know" Mercedes states, looking at me as she pours hot water into a mug. "I can tell it. It's the eyes".

I very much doubt Mercedes can tell that Anne-Marie is a gold digger just from the picture on the cabinet but then Mercedes always was pretty much apt when it came to judging people.

"You know, Finn, we've missed you. You've gone completely off the radar since you moved to London".

I blush whilst bringing in Mercedes cup of tea. "And I've missed you all aswell. It will be pretty great to catch up next month. Assuming your going to be there?"

Mercedes laughs. "Oh Finn of course I'm going to be there. How silly of you! As If I'd miss the opportunity for a good catch up and free booze. It will, of course, be great to see the likes of Quinn and Tina and Artie who I haven't seen for a couple of months. And you know, Kurt is looking forward to it aswell. He's had it rough the past couple of months".

The air goes quiet at the mention of Kurts name. I'm not quite sure what I'm feeling expect as soon as Mercedes mentions Kurts name and hurt in the same sentence a funny tingling sensation rings in my stomach.

It feels terrible. Then I wonder if Mercedes knows about what happened between Kurt and I before I left for London.. Then it's as if she can read my mind.

"Look, Finn, I know what happened between you and Kurt before you left for London" she says. She's smiling a little smile but I can tell that Mercedes is really thinking. "And I'm not going to lie and say everything was great- it wasn't- you know Kurt was really in love with you and you done something horrible by sleeping with him. I honestly think that if you hadn't had sex with him he would have got over his crush and he would have been ok with you leaving for London. But alas, he didn't cope for a couple of weeks then he realised that he couldn't spend his life mourning the loss of a guy who basically treated him like crap".

It shouldn't but the words really hurt.

She continues "But Kurt's happy now despite everything that's gone on. Did you know that his Dad died?".

I gasp then Mercedes realises that I did, infact, have no idea.

"Well, yeah, he passed on six months ago. Heart attack. Kurt was devastated but he had Quinn and I keeping him company for a while and his passed it now. Still thinks about him all the time though which is usual. And his boyfriend Sam turned out to be a loser who used him for sex. He ditched Kurt when something else came along. And Kurt lost his job as a Personal Assistant".

I sigh. "What did he do? He must have been gutted".

"He cut up all his client's clothes because he apparently had a fashion taste that Joan Rivers would have been proud of" Mercedes smiles "He's still the same old Kurt".

"Is he.. you know.. dating?" I ask cautiously.

"Not that it's any of your business, heartbreaker, but no Kurt is not seeing anyone".

For some bizarre reason I feel strangely pleased to hear this.

* * *

Wow that was pretty long, yes? LOL. Next chapter will see Finn being reunited with Kurt, Quinn and Puck!


End file.
